Guerra de las Sombras
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: En una cálida noche de verano, las sombras invaden la vida de Hermione Granger para marcarla por la eternidad. "Guerra de las sombras" será la batalla en la que dos antiguas némesis tendrán que luchar por sus vidas e ideales, solo aceptando sus diferencias podrán defender a las personas que aman…
1. Chapter 1

**Guerra de las Sombras**

* * *

**Advertencia:** este fic contiene escenas de violencia, lenguaje adulto, posible lemmon y no es apto para lectores sensibles. Si no toleras la violencia, sangre, o descripciones muy graficas de muertes, entre otros, este fic no es lo tuyo y te aconsejo que mires la parte superior derecha y aprietes la cruz.

Antes estuve escribiendo un posible fic que se llamaba "El renacer del Fénix" pero fue cancelado cuando una nueva idea se me ocurrió, de ella salió esta obra que espero que disfruten. Desde ya disculpen faltas de ortografía entre otros detalles horrorosos que puedan tener los capítulos, tengo unos excelentes Betas que están tratando de que cambie un poco ese inconveniente.

Realizo la afirmación de que estoy en plena conciencia de que este fic no será del agrado de muchas personas, que no les gusta como escribo o que tendre muchas faltas de ortografía. Soy consciente de algunos de mis defectos como escritora, estoy tratando de mejorarlos pero por si se me ha pasado alguno, por favor, recordádmelo.

Sin más, dedico este fic a: **Promethea, **gracias por tus consejos, se que debe ser difícil leer tantas veces lo mismo, **Lylyanne y Yumi Kazahaya**, quienes accedieron a mi pedido de ayudarme; a **Abytutis**, a quien lamento decir que "El renacer del Fénix" no continuara pero que espero compensarlo con esto; a **Deevorath**, una fiel lectora que tendrá que seguir esperando la continuación de ¡Quiero Volver! **Y a ti**, que estás leyendo estas palabras. Muchas gracias.

Aquí les dejo mis dos frases favoritas que marcaran el fic, ambas de Stephen King:

**"El tiempo se lo lleva todo y al final sólo queda oscuridad. A veces encontramos a otros en esa oscuridad y otras veces los perdemos en ella."**

**"Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan"**

* * *

**Chapter 01: Hermione Granger**

* * *

El frio parisino de ese día de otoño le calaba hasta los huesos, llegando tan profundo que todos sus nervios chillaban a su cerebro que encontrara asilo en algún lugar cálido y confortable, pero no les prestó atencion, siguió caminando por la capital de Francia. Las aceras estaban colmadas de gente que solo deseaban llegar a su destino, sin observar que los pájaros sobre sus cabezas iban buscando el atardecer rojizo, el cual se mostraba en un horizonte lleno de edificios para una chica americana.

Aixa Montgomery trataba de caminar sin lastimar a nadie ni a sí misma en el intento, aunque era en vano, al llegar a su primera esquina de Paris, luego de desembarcar en el aeropuerto, un motociclista violento paso sobre un charco cercano y desparramo agua sucia por todo el vestuario de la joven. Siendo la primera vez que pisaba el continente Europeo, Aixa se encontraba encantada por estar en el país del amor, nunca se dejaba de sorprender con todos los maravillosos edificios, estructuras vanguardistas que eran una delicia para la vista de alguien de donde venia ella.

Teniendo solo diecisiete años, con una cabellera negra, su tez de color canela y sus ojos castaños oscuros era la estudiante modelo del Colegio Americano de Magia. Solo hacia unos meses que le otorgaron el mayor honor de la enseñanza: viajar a Inglaterra para poder conocer Hogwarts y la historia de la última guerra mágica.

Desde que se había enterado, leyó el libro de la historia del colegio hasta sabérselo prácticamente de memoria, no existía pasaje que se le olvidara y se encontraba más que encantada cuando le comunicaron la otra decisión: su guía seria a heroína Hermione Granger.

Camino mirando cada uno de los nombres de las calles, guiándose con un leve encantamiento brújula para poder llegar a su destino antes de que anocheciera, no quería andar sola en Paris. Hermione Granger poseía un espectacular hotel cinco estrellas solo para gente mágica, aunque su nombre era también renombrado en el mundo muggle por ser tan exclusivo. Cuando Aixa vislumbro la cuadra en donde estaba ubicado dicho edificio, con solo una mirada a ella se dio cuenta cual era: de unos cien pisos, totalmente construido de vidrio y metal reflejaba las luces del atardecer como un espejo. Las puertas estaban custodiadas por unos fornidos guardias, a simple vista normales, pero para los magos y seres mágicos era un señalización de lugar seguro porque solo eran marionetas controladas por una gran bruja.

Todas las personas que pasaban por delante de la construcción la miraban fijamente o trataban de vislumbrar el estilo de vida que llevaban las personas que allí se alojaban, por lo que cuando Aixa, con su ropa de segunda mano, cruzo las grandes puertas de cristal, muchas miradas de los parisinos demostraban curiosidad hacia su persona. Sintiéndose algo cohibida, camino tímidamente hasta la recepción, donde una rubia, indudablemente vampira, la atendió amablemente.

-Buenas… Aixa Montgomery, tengo una reservación pagada por el hotel… -Hablo tímidamente, mirando sus desgastadas converses que resaltaban en el brillante mármol, resaltando el gran nivel economico que poseían los dueños-. También, tengo una cita con la señora…

-¡Bienvenida! Soy Alice, se quién eres, felicitaciones. Hermione me conto sobre el gran trabajo que hiciste con esa tesis sobre la guerra, hablo por días sobre ti, y créeme que no cualquiera impresiona a esa mujer, ni siquiera su marido logra hacerlo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que para su aniversario lo único que se le ocurrió regalarle fue unos libros nuevos, no es de extrañarse. –Las cara de Aixa era todo un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe por como hablaba la vampiresa, sin siquiera pararse a respirar para aparentar ser normal. Además, saliendo de atrás del mostrador, comenzó a caminar tan rápido como conversaba, sin tener en cuenta las piernas cortas de la muchacha americana-. Iremos ha hacerte un recorrido antes de llevarte a donde esta Hermione porque seguramente es tan tacaña que solo te enseñara la biblioteca de primeras ediciones que posee, un lugar lleno de libros enmohecidos sobre Moby Dick y otros que no recuerdo –Por poco le salían babas de la boca de la muchacha, gran ratón de biblioteca, cuando la otra mencionaba algunos primeros tomos que podrían estar en su poder muy pronto.– Solo espero que no seas una de esas muchas que vienen por el marido de ella, porque te ira…

-¡Alice! ¿Qué crees que haces dejando la recepción? ¡Pueden entrar muggles! –Un grito horrorizado interrumpió el exaltado discurso de la rubia, que abrió grande los ojos azules ante la presencia de una mujer treintañera que bajaba las escaleras. Su ropa indudablemente no estaba de moda, al contrario, muy alejada de ella por ser un vestido sin forma alguna y unas pantuflas que realmente habían vivido tiempos mejores, al igual que al ejemplar que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡El primer ejemplar de "Otelo"! –Corrió a su lado, su boca abierta y una mirada de adoración en sus ojos negros fue la primera imagen que tubo Hermione de la señorita Montgomery, también su indudable buen gusto para la literatura.

-¿Te gusta Shakespeare? –Pregunto la ex Gryffindor.

-No demasiado pero este libro en especial es uno de mis favoritos, creo que la yuxtaposición de pasión y razón es en verdad maravillosa, sublime –Parecía que la recepcionista le contagio su verborragia-. ¿Me lo prestaría? ¡Juro solemnemente que no sufrirá daño alguno en mi poder!

La risa de Hermione Granger invadió la sala con su repiqueteo, un sonido contagioso y extrañamente confortable que produjo una sensación de calidez en el pecho de quienes la escuchaban, transmitiéndoles tranquilidad con solo mirarlos con esos ojos castaños. Aixa cayó en la verdad, esa mujer que tenia frente a si era su heroína, la persona por la cual había estudiado incansablemente durante esos meses, su modelo femenino a seguir desde que se sabía bruja y le hizo cambiar su vista de la magia. Inmediatamente lamento, por primera vez en su vida, la clase baja que poseían sus padres en Argentina. Solo vestida con el mejor pantalón y chaqueta de jean que poseía, además de una camisa blanca; le parecía excesivamente pobre para lo que debía estar acostumbrada esa mujer, quien se codeaba con la más alta elite del mundo mágico y muggle.

-Debes ser Aixa, ¿No? Una pregunta, por las dudas, ¿Eres una descendiente de nativos americanos? ¿De los antiguos chamanes? –Pregunto curiosa Hermione, imposible de callarse cuando quería saber uno de los importantes datos que tanto había leído en su vida sobre las poderosas civilizaciones llenas de magia, vudú o muchos otros tipos de hechos que las "Indias" de Colón ofrecieron a sus conquistadores.

-Mmmm.… No, la zona en verdad es bastante simple y sin mucho conocimiento –Apenada de hablar de su origen pero al mismo tiempo se peleaba con si misma porque cuando le mandaron su carta para el colegio de magia se prometió nunca claudicar por los derechos que sus antepasados lucharon, por más pobreza en que viviera-. En realidad, no queda mucho de los huarpes, solo algunas familias que conservamos algunas tradiciones pero solo eso.

Hermione noto que una sombra cubría los ojos oscuros de la muchacha, por lo que apenada por haber tocado un tema que parecía ser sensible, busco una forma de cortar la tensión que invadía el aire. Recordó de pronto que en la tesis la chica renombro varias veces que parte de la historia de Hermione no había sido dada a conocer, solo las versiones oficiales, colmadas de detalles bonitos e inverosímiles quedaban escritas para las nuevas generaciones. Algo le dijo que el alma de esa niña americana era parecida a la suya, ávida de saber porque era una forma de escapar.

-Ven, te llevare a mi biblioteca –Le señalo que la siguiera por las escaleras-. Mi esposo sabe de mi gran amor por los libros, por eso cuando armábamos el hotel me hizo un piso solo para ellos, fue su regalo de bodas.

-Que grandioso, a mí me gusta mucho leer, aunque mis padres crean que es mejor que busque un marido con tierras –Susurro deprimida, entrando en confianza con Hermione-. Cuando me enseñaron a leer, a mis once años no podía creer que con solo unas letras me pudiera olvidar de todo.

-¿Comenzaste a leer a los once años? –Se sorprendió.

-Sí, de donde vengo no hay muchas escuelas y mis padres siempre han sido algo incrédulos, no quieren aceptar nada del gobierno o cosas por el estilo.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera, al ser abierta, los ojos de ambas muchachas se llenaron de felicidad por las horas que podrían compartir allí, un paraíso lleno de los mejores libros de todo el mundo. Tendría solo diez metros de superficie pero su altura, su bendito y alabado alto era de veinticinco metros, los cuales estaban llenos de estanterías pegadas a las paredes, y una escalera que podían mover para cualquier lado que se necesitase. Un cómodo juego de tres sillones destacaba en el centro de la habitación, con una pequeña mesa y una lámpara iluminando el recinto de forma suave, haciéndolo realmente confortable para meterse en el mundo de un libro y no soltarlo hasta llegar a la última pagina.

-Es… muy hermoso… -Susurro Aixa, emocionada por poder conocer un lugar así, si algún día pudiera tener un espacio de esa magnitud seria la mujer más feliz del mundo por semejante regalo de Dios.

-Lo sé –El orgullo que lleno esas palabras hizo que Aixa se volviera hacia su heroína e, impulsivamente preguntara:

-Tengo entendido que su marido no gozaba de dinero suficiente luego de la guerra pero que usted, eligiéndolo por sobre hombres muy acaudalados, se caso con él. ¿Qué la llevo a tomar esa decisión? Cualquier otra hubiera preferido lo más fácil y rápido para disfrutar de su tan ansiada paz. Usted no.

-Lo que viví con el… creo que nunca podre explicar con palabras lo que siento, es casi increíble que me haya sucedido pero es casi uno de esos amores de películas, típicos clichés que había detestado desde pequeña, cuando los lees en tantos libros que ya resultan imposibles y generan incredulidad. Debes haberlo sentido. Soy afortunada de poder repetir las palabras de mi película favorita: "Nuestro amor es como el viento, no puedo verlo pero si sentirlo". Así de mágico es. No sabes lo que es la magia hasta que quieres a una persona más que a ti mismo, es tan intenso que puedes morir feliz solo de haber conocido aunque sea un instante, unos segundos de felicidad con ese ser que te hace tan único. –La emoción rebosaba en las palabras de Hermione, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas y recuerdos que Aixa se moría por descubrir pero, al mismo tiempo, temía que fueran demasiados íntimos para saberlos-. Hoy, por ejemplo, está en una gira de emprendedores en Marruecos y lo siento aquí conmigo.

-No sé qué decirle…

-Por empezar, dime Hermione –Rio-. Y yo te diré Aixa.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione –Y Aixa se sintió bien recibida en el mundo de la magia, por primera vez.

_Semanas después…_

El reloj de la biblioteca la asusto, sacándola del sueño profundo en el que estaba sometida desde ve tú a saber la hora. Ahora eran las seis de la mañana pero, seguramente solo había estado dormitando una hora, como mucho. Desde que llego al hotel, Aixa vivía en la biblioteca, leyendo tantos libros como su cerebro se lo permitía, absorbiendo información y obras clásicas como una esponja.

Se urgió del cómodo sillón que le servía de cama, aparto el libro que leía de Jennifer Wilde, en cuya tapa rezaba: "Tres cenicientas", antes de estirar sus brazos para que se les apartara la modorra propia del recién despertado. Camino lentamente hacia la salida de la biblioteca, luego continuo por el pasillo hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Se extraño cuando observo que en el salón privado de Hermione había luces prendidas, seguramente alguna de las empleadas nuevas se olvido de apagarlas, pero cuando entro al recinto quedo de piedra.

Sentada en uno de los sillones, Hermione miraba el vacio fijamente, sin percatarse de que de sus asustados ojos marrones caían lagrimas sin cesar, el rostro de la dueña del hotel era el mapa del sufrimiento más profundo de todo ser humano.

-¿Hermione? ¿Te ocurre algo? –Pregunto tontamente Aixa, asustada por la respuesta de su heroína.

-El… un avión que venía de México se salió de la ruta programada hace unas horas, nadie sabe de él desde entonces… el… le dije que… hace poco me sometí a un tratamiento de fertilidad con uno de sus espermatozoides, todo a escondidas porque el ya no quería que yo saliera lastimada cuando nuevamente mis ilusiones se rompieran… pero dio resultado… hoy recibí los resultados y estoy embarazada… -Hermione murmuraba las palabras casi sin coherencia e inaudibles, solo eran balbuceos porque sus ojos no se despegaban de la pared contraria por más que seguían derramando lagrimas sin cesar-. Cuando le conté, se sentía que lloraba como yo, dijo que volvería inmediatamente de la gira, no importaron las razones que dije para que no volviera, mi corazón estaba alegre de poder compartir este momento en que por fin tendremos el resultado de nuestro amor. Después de tantos años, tanta fuerza que gastamos en poder engendrar un pequeño tesoro de ambos y pasa esto… Me llamaron recién para avísame que a su avión privado se le rompió una turbina y las comunicaciones cesaron. No saben nada ni han encontrado señales de donde están porque perdieron la señal.

-Pero aun hay esperanzas, los encontraran –Trato de animarla.

-No… Dijeron que solo un milagro seria lo que lo ha salvado, no hay islas cerca, los barcos que han pasado no han encontrado a nadie y, al ser un avión privado, se exige que las varitas a bordo se guarden en una caja cerrada con llave, solo por seguridad. Es imposible que llegara a abrirla antes del impacto, y esto es por mi culpa… en el pasado, él recibió una herida que no le permite transportarse ni usar polvos flu… lo hizo por protegerme, como tantas veces hizo ese año y lo ha venido haciendo desde hace tanto tiempo… ¿Sabías que mi amistad con Harry y Ron nunca fue la misma luego de la guerra? No creo… es un secreto bien guardado, puede que Harry sea más cercano a mí, pero todos los Weasley, menos Ginny, juzgaron mi decisión como si tuvieran derecho.

-Ehh… No, no lo sabía –Dijo Aixa, aunque algo confundida por saber cómo salió ese tema tan privado. La bruja frente a ella parecía tener que hablar para que las lágrimas dejaran de salir de sus ojos, cosa no muy probable porque parecía no tener fin, pero para calmarse podría ser efectivo.

-Él no puede morir… es lo único que tengo, ¿Entiendes? No es solo mi marido, lo que hay entre nosotros es todo… No somos solo amantes, también somos amigos, somos familia… Él es mi hogar, mi casa, es mi lugar seguro, no puede desaparecer así como así, pero no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, solo me preguntaron si hay alguna forma especial en la que se comunique conmigo. Lo lamento, no hay nada, fue mi respuesta, aunque mi corazón se rompe por dentro porque no sé si podre volver a verlo con vida… si el muere no se qué será de mi, Aixa.

-Estoy segura de que volverá, no lo conozco pero por las cosas que he escuchado es una persona fuerte y él la ama mucho… no se dejara vencer así como así.

-Muchos nos juzgaron y dejaron de lado con las decisiones que tomamos, puede que porque hubieramos podido llevar mejor la situación, de otro modo pero quisimos hacerlo al nuestro… Casi todos mis amigos se distanciaron de mí, apenas acudieron a la boda y, luego, ni siquiera un saludo de navidad o cumpleaños he recibido, ya que ser amigos del apellido es declararse traidor de una forma u otra… Poco a poco nos fuimos cerrando en nosotros mismos, él es mi mejor amigo y yo soy la suya… el único contacto con el mundo que tenemos es alguna de las esporádicas visitas de Harry o de Ginny, además de Luna, o solo los empleados del hotel…

-Bueno… -Las palabras no salían de la boca de Aixa, a su corta edad sabia que cerrarse en si mismos solo lleva a la miseria porque cuando falta esa persona única, el mundo se derrumba y ya no hay nada más. Ya lo había vivido, aunque no sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras, con su abuela.

-Todos dicen: "Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, una de las mujeres más inteligentes, o algo así porque si no hubiera sido más precavida de casarse con otro", o cosas por el estilo son lo que murmuran. Lo es desde hace tiempo y siempre lo he sabido, estos años han sido cargados de falsedades y mentiras de los medios que me nombran en medio de una nube de "como pudo", "la hechizo", "¿amor? Si como no", y muchas otras palabras que ya son como una figurita repetida junto a mi nombre. Antes era la mejor amiga del niño que vivió, ahora soy la esposa de… aunque, mas pronto seré la viuda de… -La voz se le corto por el mero hecho de tratar de poner en palabras su más grande temor.

Aixa solo atino a abrazarla antes de que se desmoronara. Ese hombre era la razón de la vida de Hermione Granger, quien no tenía vergüenza en admitírselo a cualquiera, y se estaba desasiendo en pedazos por no saber nada de él. Nadie sabía cómo nació ese amor entre personas tan diferentes e iguales a la vez, orgullosos, inteligentes y testarudos a grados iguales pero tan apasionados que eran dos bloques chocando constantemente en arranques de pasión que recorrían en el hotel en los rumores. Solo Alice le confirmo que nunca había visto tanto amor entre dos personas como en que se veía entre ellos.

Nadie sabía como Hermione Granger era estéril, la noticia había recorrido los periódicos cuando se supo y aunque había especulaciones, se creía que era natural el suceso. Hasta que esa noche, mientras su vida se caia a pedazos, Hermione decidió contarle a alguien su historia, el porqué amaba tan ardientemente al hombre que desapareció en el Atlántico hacían unas horas. Esa chica que la sostenía en brazos era un triste retrato suyo, lo que ella hubiera sido si no hubiera conocido a Harry y Ron, sin guerras, sin nada de todas esas cosas que había vivido.

-Aixa… Te contare una historia… Quiero que seas una de las únicas personas que conoce las cosas como en realidad fueron… Te contaré mi historia… Hoy sabrás todos los hechos que encierra la historia jamás contada, la GUERRA DE LAS SOMBRAS…

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

A María Guillermina, espero que cumpla las expectativas.

**Chapter 02: El Comienzo**

* * *

_Querida Ginny:_

_El verano esta siendo un verdadero problema, mis padres quieren que me quede más tiempo y vaya menos de dos semanas a la madriguera, algo con lo que no estoy muy de acuerdo. Tengo muchas ganas de verte, no sabes la nueva ropa que pude comprar con mi trabajo de verano, te impresionaría saber lo que los padres pueden pagar para que sus hijos levanten notas y puedan entrar a una universidad de renombre. _

_Me siento algo nerviosa por lo que me cuentas, ¿Ron pidiendo consejos sobre cómo declarársele a alguien? Mi estomago está invadido por mariposas desde que leí en tu carta, podría ser que sea yo. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, hablo conmigo un poco luego del entierro del profesor Dumbledore, pero solo tartamudeo y se le pusieron las orejas coloradas._

_No sé qué pensar, querida amiga, no quiero hacerme ilusiones para que rompan mi corazón sin que me dé cuenta. He esperado un momento parecido desde hace años pero… no creo estar preparada. Las dudas llegan a mí como las olas a la orilla, sin poder detener el impulso de hacerme ilusiones que no se cumplirán. Tantas veces me ha pasado lo mismo, incluyendo el incidente con Lavender, que no se si podre resistirlo nuevamente._

_Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry? ¿Has podido sacarle de la cabeza esas ideas absurdas de que es peligroso para ti estar con él? En cierta parte tiene razón, sin que te enojes. En plena guerra, él es el blanco número uno del bando más peligroso, por lo que si no pueden hacerle daño directamente lo intentaran por sus seres queridos, inclusive Ron y yo estamos en la mira._

_Bueno, bajare a cenar y tratare de convencerlos para que me dejen ir las dos semanas que teníamos planeadas y, no solo el fin de semana de la boda de Fleur y Bill._

_Saludos, Hermione Granger._

Así, Hermione termino la carta para su amiga Ginevra Weasley. Se apoyo en el marco de la ventana por la que había salido la lechuza con el mensaje, mirando hacia la gran entrada del camino: la humilde casa de los Granger no era tan enorme como el número doce de Grimmauld Place pero era cálida y hogareña. Granger's era una marca de prestigio en el mundo de las caries porque desde hacían varias décadas que la familia se dedicaba a ello. La madre de Hermione poseía el porte de una reina aun cuando solo era una humilde ama de casa, con un marido exitoso y una hija genio, la vida de Jean era más que perfecta en esos momentos, aun cuando el "pequeño problema" de su vástago no fuera nombrado.

Jean no podía creer en la anomalía que era tener una hija que iba a Hogwarts, sin entender de qué lado de la familia podría haberse generado tan defecto, le hacía creer a todos sus amigos y familiares que su pequeña iba a un internado extranjero para cultivar sus talentos y virtudes. Aun así, Hermione era el sol de su vida, cosa en la que coincidían con su esposo, Albert, un hombre serio y reservado pero que también amaba profundamente a su bebé.

Estaban en la segunda semana de Julio, faltaba más de un mes para volver a ver a sus amigos, cosa que esperaba con ansias porque su despedida fue algo trágica por estar teñida de la tristeza por el funeral de Albus Dumbledore. Aun no podía creer que el profesor Snape fuera capaz de semejante acto, por más amargo, malhumorado y desagradable que fuera el pocionista.

Asomada en la gran ventana, observo desde lejos como se perdía a la distancia el último rayo de luz del sol. Las nubes cubrieron repentinamente el cielo, impresionándola por la rapidez de la naturaleza, cerró bruscamente la ventana antes de que un vendaban la azotara y se volviera a abrir.

Luchando contra sus cabellos, que le taparon por un momento la vista, Hermione hizo un nuevo intento por cerrarla, que salió victorioso. Sin embargo, un grito agudo desde el piso de abajo prendió una leve alarma en su cabeza: su madre solía gritar por cualquier cosa, especialmente cuando leía una novela romántica como estaba haciendo desde hacía unos días.

-¡Aquí no hay nada! ¡Váyanse! –Grito su padre, aumentando del todo las alarmas de Hermione porque seguramente sería unos ladrones, por lo que tomo su varita y la oculto en la manga de su remera.

Bajo las escaleras con precaución, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera delatar su presencia o posición a sus adversarios, aunque fue en vano, cuando hecho un vistazo al comedor, un gemido leve salió de su garganta, un sonido que solo un animal como Greyback podría ser capaz de detectar.

En el comedor, la misma sala en la que la familia Granger había compartido gratos momentos, se encontraban dos de los secuaces de Lord Voldemort. Un hombre alto, flaco y con piel centrina, su rostro cubierto de cicatrices blancas, vestía unos andrajos de ropa que clamaban a viva voz su naturaleza de hombre lobo, porque Fenrir Greyback no ocultaba su condición. Con solo su apariencia externa era capaz de congelar la valentía del hombre más dispuesto a combatir en su contra, aunque era solo una hormiga en comparación con el otro sujeto dentro de la sala.

Cabello negro de con muchas ondas que caían por su espalda, un vestido negro algo antiguo y sucio que cubría sus amplias curvas, sus labios curvados en un sádica sonrisa que prometía tormento, y, finalmente, unos ojos negros que brillaban con maldad sobre su piel pálida. Ese era el aspecto de la mano izquierda de Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange.

La otra parte del cuadro era completada por una pareja de mediana edad, el hombre abrazaba con fuerza a la mujer. Acurrucados contra la pared contraria a la puerta, miraron hacia ella con temor y amor en sus ojos, no querían que nada le sucediera a su única hija, el fruto físico del amor que se profesaban. Albert Granger era un hombre robusto, físicamente podrías esperar encontrarlo como mecánico porque no parecía el erudito que en realidad era, con su metro noventa, sus ojos miel y cabellos castaños eran iguales a los de hija, a quien miraba con preocupación. Mientras que la mujer que escondía su rostro en la camisa del hombre levanto su rostro, dejando a la luz unos ojos verdes, un cabello rubio oscuro y una piel delicada, con su cuerpo pequeño y femenino que ocultaba un carácter firme que no se doblegaba fácilmente, aunque en esos momentos temblaba como una hoja ante la visión de los personajes tétricos y malvados que buscaban al fruto de su vientre.

Los invasores se dieron vuelta, buscando que era lo que llamaba la atencion de los muggles que tenían frente a sí, descubriendo a Hermione, que anonadada aun no comprendía como habían descubierto cual era su casa.

-Buenas tardes, sangre sucia amiga de Potty –Y una sonrisa de dientes negros ilumino la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange, cuyos ojos eran similares a un pozo sin fondo, uno repleto de maldad y locura. Solo un vistazo de ellos y la columna vertebral de Hermione recibió un escalofrió. Nada bueno podía salir de esto, lo supo con certeza mientras el pánico abrazaba su corazón.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba con miedo por las calles de un barrio muggle, las palabras que le había mandado su tía en un vociferador aun resonaban en sus oídos llenando de nauseas su estomago. "Ven a esta dirección, la diversión te está esperando. Llega pronto o serás castigado", fueron las palabras de Bellatrix Lestrange, la hermana de su madre.

No podía concebir como eran hermanas, si bien tenía que admitir que su madre era algo fría y no dada a los cariños, no podía imaginarse que hubiera algún rasgo en común entre ambas mujeres tan opuestas. Su madre nunca podría ser tan cruel, desalmada y llena de odio como lo era su hermana, tan rencorosa.

Vio las casas con las luces prendidas, llenas de risas que desde la calle eran escuchadas por los distraídos transeúntes que no miraban para ningún lado en especial, aunque tendrían que haberlo hecho, se dijo Draco horrorizado. La casa de la dirección tenia la puerta parcialmente abierta y un aura oscura la rodeaba tanto como la oscuridad de la noche que comenzaba, seguramente un hechizo anti-muggle hacia posible que nadie hubiera llamado a la pomicia o una cosa por el estilo, él sabía que esos eran los aurores de los muggles.

Camino hacia la casa de dos pisos con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho y una extraña pelota se le formo en la garganta, impidiéndole tragar saliva. Aunque no fue nada comparado con los temblores de su mano mientras se cerraba sobre el picaporte de la puerta, pechándola para darle pasada hacia el interior de la casa, con el miedo de encontrarse con alguna escena terrorífica que llenaría sus sueños varias noche. Casi siempre le pasaba cuando contemplaba las "obras de arte" de su tía.

La casa se encontraba en penumbras por lo que solo pudo vislumbrar una amplia escalera hacia el segundo piso y que unas voces se escuchaban desde un salón al costado izquierdo de está, seguramente el comedor principal. Una mesita cerca de la puerta le llamo la atencion porque parecía llena de fotos de la familia dueña de la casa, y acercándose, Draco tomo su varita. Con un conjuro no verbal, ilumino la mesilla, provocando que el asco en su estomago se intensificara y que tragara con fuerza, lastimándose a sí mismo la garganta que había quedado seca ante la visión de las fotos.

En la mayoría de ella se podía observar a un hombre de cabello castaño y una bajita mujer rubia con hija. Ninguno de los mayores llamo su atencion, a diferencia de la niña que le resultaba extrañamente familiar: debía de tener unos seis años, llevaba unos alambres en la boca y sus ojos marrones sonreían llenos de felicidad. Solo en la siguiente foto supo el porqué de su fascinación. Conocía esos ojos demasiado bien, los había visto cargados de varias emociones en esos seis años de conoceros, furia, asco, odio, vergüenza, eran algunas de las miradas que le habían dirigido.

-¡Malfoy! Por fin llegas, Bellatrix está a punto de acabar el asunto –Le dijo Fenrir Greyback con mal talante, al parecer no le gustaba demasiado la misión que le encomendó su señor, y por ello no le dio importancia de que el joven Malfoy estuviera mas pálido que de costumbre. A penas conocía al mocoso, no le parecía gran cosa tampoco. Solo era uno más de esos ricachones cobardes que, al final, no poseían agallas llevar a cabo los planes del Señor Tenebroso.

Siguiendo al hombre lobo, Draco de adentro en la casa, tratando de prepararse para el horror que seguramente lo estaría aguardando, aunque la realidad supera la ficción.

Reconoció a las tres personas tiradas en el piso como los Granger's, el hombre y Hermione estaban a medias desmayados en el suelo, con cortes en sus rostros y las ropas rasgadas. La mujer, al parecer la madre de Granger, estaba siendo torturada cruelmente por su tía, que reía mientras el cuerpo de su oponente se retorcía en el suelo como si no tuviera huesos. De su boca salía sangre a montones, haciendo un charco en la alfombra del lugar, aunque eso podía no ser lo que genero que su estomago se revolviera aun mas, fueron sus ojos horrorizados, con sus finas venas marcadas y a punto de estallar.

El cuadro de esa mujer desecha mientras su marido e hija observaban rompió un poco el alma de Draco, quien no le deseaba esos tormentos ni a los muggles o a Granger, la muy asquerosa sangre sucia que lo avergonzaba con sus notas no merecía lo que vivía en esos momentos. Él tenía la certeza de que no.

-Bienvenido, sobrino, llegas justo a tiempo para el acto final –Dijo sonriendo Bellatrix, antes de apuntar nuevamente a la madre de Hermione-. ¡Sectumsempra!

Los gritos de la mujer se tornaron más fuertes, al tiempo que sus ropas se tornaban rojizas con la sangre que salía de las variadas heridas que el hechizo provoco en su cuerpo. Amplios surcos se abrían por varias partes de la piel de los brazos y piernas que quedaban al descubierto con el vestido de la señora Granger, desde los cuales salía gran cantidad de sangre. Draco calculaba que entre todas las torturas que debía haber recibido no tenía mucho tiempo, su semblante era de un blanco ceniciento y ni siquiera sus labios poseían cualquier rubor que indicara salud.

Era demasiado tarde para la madre de Granger.

Tratando de apartar la mirada de la escalofriante escena, sus ojos conectaron con los de Hermione Granger que con sus orbes marrones le rogaba sin palabras que hiciera algo. La desesperación que emocionaban esos ojos era un golpe mortífero para el cerebro de Draco, quien busco con su mirada una solución, algo que sirviera para salvar a su más odiada compañera de colegio. En esos momentos tuvo que admitirlo, ese odio irracional que sentía por ese ser humano tirado en el suelo era un sentimiento infantil, nacido del egoísmo y la envidia. Seguía siendo una sangre sucia inmunda que lo hacía ver ridículo, pero cuando vio sus ojos llorando en silencio, cautivada por un petrificus, sintió una empatía muy extraña.

-¡Bellatrix! ¡Acaba con esto que me aburro! –Grito Greyback, nervioso se paseaba una y otra vez por la sala, pensando en suculentos aperitivos que podría cazar esa noche en vez de perder el tiempo en esa tonta misión.

-¡¿Bellatrix!? ¡Más respeto, saco de pulgas! ¡Señora Bellatrix para ti! ¡Crucio! –Le hechizo la bruja con despecho.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdóneme, Señora Bellatrix! –Más que decirlo, Greyback escupió el nombre de la mortifaga mientras en su fuero interno la maldecía una y otra vez, clamando la venganza que obtendría algún día por todas las humillaciones que esa arpía le había hecho sufrir. Su voz a medias quebrada servía como ejemplo por si alguien dudaba de lo que se sufría bajo los hechizos de la discípula más fiel de Lord Voldemort.

-Y tú, Draco, aun recuerdo que no fuiste capaz de matar al vejestorio de Dumbledore, ni a los chillones sangre sucia que conseguí para ti el día que te grabaron la marca. A veces me resultas… -Su nariz se arrugo, dejando a la vista sus dientes amarillentos y sucios- tan parecido a tu inmundo padre, no sé como Cissy se pudo casar con semejante cobarde. Pero claro, por lo menos Narcisa se caso con un sangre pura, engendrando un nuevo vasallo para mi señor. Sin embargo, Andrómeda…

El hechizo que mantenía a Hermione inmovilizada se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, aunque lo único que podía hacer aun con libertad era mover los ojos buscando algo que los salvara, Bellatrix la había petrificado al entrar en el comedor cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía su varita, la que estaba en su habitación. En algún lugar debía haber algo, lo presentía mientras observaba a Bellatrix decir barbaridades sobre los maridos de sus hermanas.

-… mezclarse con ese mugroso muggle sin dinero, y todavía tener un hija con él. Padre estaría tan desilusionado de sus hijas, la única que siguió el camino que dijo en su lecho de muerte fui yo. Aunque claro, ahora me demostraras, Draco, que eres digno del linaje Lestrange, más valiente que esos tan alabados pero hipócritas Malfoy's –Susurro al oído de su sobrino, sin darse cuenta que Hermione se acercaba poco a poco, arrastrándose, hacia un cuchillo. Estaba tirado bajo uno de los muebles cercanos, seguramente su padre trato de utilizarlo cuando sintió que la puerta de enfrente era forzada-. Tortura hasta la muerte a esa asquerosa muggle.

Los ojos de Draco mostraban espanto mientras iban de la cara de su tía a la de Hermione y a la madre de está, desmayada sobre la alfombra seguramente respirando sus últimos alientos. El pánico le atenazaba el corazón con la certeza de que no era capaz de hacerlo, insultarlos, degradarlos y hasta usarlos era una cosa muy diferente a matarlos. Mandar sobre la vida de una persona con tanto poder como para decidir cuando esta suspirara por última vez, era algo muy lejano a lo que pensaba Draco antes de que toda aquella pesadilla comenzara. Cada vez que veía una víctima, no dejaba de pensar en que si todo hubiera sido un poco mas diferente podría haber sido él quien estarían torturando o cortándole su vida solo por una ideología.

De pronto, la salvación por la que estaba rogando le fue otorgada de la forma menos pensada, Hermione Granger liberándose del petrificus, aprovecho que Greyback se había ido a hacer de campana y que Bellatrix estaba centrada en Draco para levantarse corriendo. Agarro el cuchillo, lo lanzo hacia donde estaba la mortifaga y salió corriendo escaleras arriba con todas sus fuerzas, con destino a su habitación. Hacia su varita y la posibilidad de avisar a alguien, quien fuera que pudiera ayudarla.

El cuchillo, aunque descuidadamente lanzado, le dio a Bellatrix en el muslo de su pierna derecha, haciéndola caer al suelo con fuerza suficiente para que Greyback entrara a ver que había sucedido. Un portazo se escucho al tiempo que el hombre lobo comenzaba a subir las escaleras con rapidez y Draco trataba de sacarle el cuchillo a su tía, aunque no dejaba de retorcerse por el dolor.

-¡Expecto patronum! ¡Busca a… a Kingsley Shacklebolt y Nymphadora Tonks! ¡Diles: Bellatrix está en casa de los Granger, venir rápido o los matara! –Le dijo a su nutria, que salió volando, rompiendo los vidrios de la ventana mientras la puerta estaba siendo violentamente golpeada, aunque el hechizo aun surtía algún efecto contra el hombre lobo.

Ellos eran su última esperanza, al fin y al cabo eran aurores del Ministerio, podrían llevar la situación mejor que ella. Estaba aterrada de que pasaría cuando tuviera que bajar porque sabía que no era contrincante para alguien con el talento mágico de Bellatrix Lestrange. Si bien Hermione conocía muchos hechizos y las formas de combatirlos, Bellatrix eclipsaba su inteligencia con maldad, una crueldad que se le salía por los poros.

Pero no tuvo ni un instante para respirar porque las bisagras de la puerta se rindieron y Fenrir Greyback penetro en la habitación con una sonrisa lobuna, tirándose hacia ella, sin dejarle tiempo siquiera para respirar antes de ser aplastada por esa gran mole de carne que la aturdió. Lo próximo que sintió fue que era bajada bruscamente por las escaleras, nuevamente en cautiverio.

Cuando volvió de su aturdimiento se encontró nuevamente en el salón comedor, junto con Malfoy, Greyback y Bellatrix, que sentada en una silla aullaba por el dolor que le causaba la herida en su pierna, quizá Hermione se dio cuenta de que había largado el cuchillo con fuerza suficiente como para traspasar parte del hueso.

-¡Maldita! Pagaras por esto, juro que lo harás, asquerosa sangre sucia ¡Ya verás de lo que es capaz Bellatrix Lestrange! ¡Y tu, endemoniado mocoso, sáname con un hechizo! ¡Deja de ser tan inútil! –Vociferaba la bruja herida, gimiendo cuando su sobrino extrajo el cuchillo de un solo empujón-. ¡Con más cuidado, niñito de mama!

-Tía… yo no sé ningún hechizo para curarte –Susurro con miedo, Draco sabía que el carácter de su tía no era algo con lo que jugar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer un hechizo de sanación, los que necesitaban concentración y tranquilidad para ser hechos correctamente.

-¡Que inutilidad, por Merlín! ¡Eres una decepción, Draco! ¡Un infeliz igualito a tu padre! –Le grito la bruja con rabia, y agarrando la varita del suelo, se levanto como pudo, tratando de no forzar su pierna-. ¡Y tu, sangre sucia! ¡Veras lo que le pasa a los mugrosos como tú! ¡Crucio!

El hechizo le llego como una patada en la boca del estomago, dejándola sin aire, teniendo que rogar porque bocanadas de oxigeno consiguieran llegar a sus pulmones mientras miles de agujas invisibles se le clavaban en todo el cuerpo, haciéndola retorcerse y gritar desde el suelo, para gran deleite de sus enemigos. Estos observaban expectantes el espectáculo, aunque Bella pensaba que no era suficiente, castigaría a esa niña para hacerse respetar e influirle un poco de enseñanzas a su sobrino, que tenía que aprender cómo eran los verdaderos mortifagos, los que no eran unos cobardes como Lucius Malfoy.

Entonces, con un hechizo no verbal, Bella comenzó a escribir en el aire palabras que ni Fenrir ni Draco lograron descifrar, hasta que Hermione se empezó a tratar de arrancar el antebrazo izquierdo como si le picara con fuerza. Con la fuerza del dolor, Hermione subió, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, la manga de su remera para descubrir que unas palabras sangraban en su brazo proclamando su situación.

Sangre sucia.

Las palabras sangraban en su brazo dejando hilos de sangre que caían hasta la alfombra del comedor, la que tantas cenas familiares había contemplado pero que ahora estaba macabramente manchada con la sangre de sus dueños. Si vivía, solo en el resquicio de esperanza porque su patronus llegara a tiempo, esas palabras quedarían grabadas como crueles cicatrices que marcarían tanto su piel como su destino.

-Aun no es suficiente, esta herida merecería tu muerte pero antes… -La miro Bellatrix, con sus ojos llenos de odio, aun mas del que sentía por cualquier ser en la tierra. Nadie se atrevió a herirla desde que había nacido, digna hija sangre pura para por ultimo ser la mano izquierda del mago más grande de la historia, Lord Voldemort. Esos hechos le habían dado una situación mucho más elevada a cualquier persona que hubiera estado frente a ella, tanto que nunca se les hubiera cruzado por la cabeza el lastimarla por miedo. Era de las más fuertes mujeres y ni su señor le había hecho salir sangre de esa forma la única vez que tuvo que castigarla por su impertinencia de dudar de él-. He descubierto, a lo largo de los años, que no hay peor castigo que herir a los que quieres y no poder hacer nada…

-¡No! No les hagas nada, te lo suplico… Lastímame a mí pero a ellos no les hagas nada… Por favor… -Pero los lamentos de Hermione no germinaron en ese frio corazón negro, fueron semilla caída en un desierto de maldad que las ahogaron antes siquiera de poder tocar la tierra de ese órgano rencoroso. Bella la hizo callar con un movimiento de muñeca.

-¡Crucio! –Y Jean, ya inconsciente por tanta tortura, respondió solo convulsionándose en el suelo de su sala, con la mirada de su hija sobre ella no fue capaz de despertar para ver por última vez las lágrimas que derramaba su hija-. Veo que ya está en las ultimas, esta asquerosa muggle, pero servirá para mis propósitos ¡Imperio!

Y el cuerpo de Jean se levanto, fue una marioneta sin hilos visibles. Camino hacia su hija con pasos pausados, con su cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados porque solo era un recipiente movido por alguien más, una persona sin escrúpulos que disfrutaba con el terror y el asco que se entreveían en los ojos de Hermione.

-Draco, dale el cuchillo a la asquerosa muggle, se me ocurrió una nueva idea para hacer el espectáculo más entretenido ¡Enervate! –Apunto a Albert Granger, quien ajeno a todo el jaleo armado continuaba desmayado por los crucios que le habían hecho anteriores a la llegada de Draco. Cuando salió del estado similar al coma, el señor Granger vio que su esposa se acercaba a él, sin darse cuenta de que su hija le trataba de transmitir con sus ojos que esa no era la Jean conocida por él.

Sin embargo, sin poder ver nada más que su esposa dirigiéndose a él, Albert extendió los brazos en busca de un reencuentro, encontrando solamente como la punta del cuchillo penetraba su carne cerca de los pulmones. Cayendo al suelo trato de enfocar la mirada en la de su esposa, dándose cuenta que "eso" no era su amada, solo debía ser otra más de esas trampas de las que le había hablado Hermione. Cerró los ojos con resignación, pensando en que tarde o temprano se reuniría con su adorada Jean, se entrego a las varias apuñaladas que siguieron entrando en su cuerpo, dejándolo casi sin vida. Agonizante.

La risa entro en los oídos de Hermione peor que una cuchillada, sin poder hablar observo como el cuerpo de su madre apuñalaba a su padre hasta que pareció matarlo. Entonces, el cuerpo de su madre se dirigió a ella, con el cuchillo manchado de la sangre de Albert, con la ropa salpicada y la cabeza aun baja al ser controlada por esa bruja que cruelmente reía.

Estando a sus pies, Jean levanto la cabeza con parsimonia, y rápidamente corto su garganta de lado a lado, dejando que toda su sangre cayera frente a los ojos de su conmocionada hija. Su cuerpo cayo con un golpe sordo bajo la atenta mirada de Fenrir, a quien un escalofrió lo recorrió por entero, y de Draco, que comenzó a vomitar en un esquina de la sala, descompuesto por el trágico destino de los Granger's. Le daba asco pensar que esa persona tenía relación sanguínea con él, tan cruel e insípida, carente de emociones mas allá del odio, tan llena de muerte que era capaz de cualquier cosa. Más aun, le traumatizaba imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo Granger en ese momento.

-¿Vomitando, Draco? ¿De verdad? ¡Qué cobarde que eres! ¡Es increíble! ¡Tan inútil como tu padre! –Decía Bellatrix, quien aún conservaba una chispa de satisfacción por la cara de Hermione, y aunque no le parecía suficiente castigo:- Pero dejare que te retractes de este… teatrito tuyo… Mátala.

-Yo… no… -Draco trato de buscar algo que lo salvara, cualquier indicación que pudiera servir para no tener que hacer nada de lo que su tía pedía, pero los milagros era para los buenos.

-¿Qué? No logro escucharte pero ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer: MATALA –Le susurro en el oído, volviéndolo para que quedara frente al cuerpo de Hermione, que aun estaba bajo los efectos del cruciatus y le era imposible moverse o hablar.

-No… No puedo.

Las palabras resonaron una y otra vez, golpeando en las paredes de la vacía casa y haciendo un eco que transformo la cara de Bellatrix en solo una mueca de desprecio. Fenrir asustado, camino con cautela hacia afuera, escapando de la rabia de la bruja.

-¡Eres una desgracia para la familia! ¡Una escoria cobarde como tu padre! –Y le asesto un golpe que mando a Draco al suelo, haciéndole salir sangre de la boca, para luego escupirle la cara. Bellatrix levanto de un manotón al muchacho, que limpiaba su mejilla de la saliva, para ponerle la varita en la mano y hacerlo que apuntara a Hermione-. Por las buenas o por las malas aprenderás a ser un hombre ¡Crucio!

Y lo hizo contemplar horrorizado como con su propia mano torturaba a Hermione Granger, su compañera de Hogwarts, hasta casi dejarla inconsciente. Aunque un milagro salvo el resto del día cuando Greyback entro asustado y gritando:

-¡Aurores! ¡Vienen hacia aquí con rapidez! ¡Larguémonos!

-¡Mátala! ¡Asesínala o sufrirás las consecuencias, Draco! ¡Hazlo o sufrirás por ello! –Le grito su tía. Pero Draco no pudo, oyó como la puerta de la entrada era volteada y los hechizos lo pasaban rozando, pero solo pudo correr hacia la calle con las lágrimas del pánico cayéndole. Luego de una cuadra, se dio cuenta que no supo si Bellatrix logro huir, aunque por las palabras que le había dedicado supo que algo malo le pasaría cuando regresara a Malfoy Manor. Cuando encontró su escoba, escondida detrás de unos cestos de basura, desapareció en la noche londinense sin dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento a Hermione, quien seguía tirada en la sala.

Para ella solo los recuerdos horrorosos se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, tanto que no fue consciente de nada hasta que un hechizo golpeo cerca de su cabeza. Parecía que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, creyó distinguir el rostro horrorizado de Tonks pero solo debía ser una ilusión, o al menos de eso se convenció mientras miraba fijamente un punto en la pared cercana deseando con todas sus fuerzas morir para no recordar nunca ese momento.

* * *

_Continuara…_


End file.
